


【毒埃】炸薯球恋爱（R18）

by meimengtu3m



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, 毒埃 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimengtu3m/pseuds/meimengtu3m
Summary: 参加毒埃24h产物，赶在死线前两小时熬夜码字，dbq我以后再也不咕咕咕了呜。祝大家看文愉快，新年快乐！





	【毒埃】炸薯球恋爱（R18）

-

 

Eddie从梦中惊醒。

周围的环境还是他所熟悉的昏暗，家具的轮廓在窗外投射进来的霓虹灯光的照射下显得有些诡异。自从Venom在那次火箭爆炸和他断开联系后，连续好几天Eddie都做着一样的梦。那声再见更是梦魇一样地缠着他，一次次致使他从梦里惊醒。

事实上离开那个奇怪的外星生物应该是能让他感到高兴起来的——他的一切都恢复了正常，无论是生活还是身体，都以一种前所未有的速度在变好，除了前女友无论如何也不会复合这一点外，再没什么不好了。

可Eddie依旧将这些光怪陆离的梦称之为噩梦。

身体里一部分存在过的思想被剥去的感受实在不够好受，拥有记忆并不是什么好事，他只能单方面在梦里和Venom相见。

糟糕透顶。

Eddie翻了个身趴在床上，将脸深深埋进松软的枕头里，隐隐传来的洗发水香味让他从刚才足以窒息的失落感中放松下来，他准备继续睡觉，可闭着眼后的景象都是当初爆炸时冲天的火焰，灼热的气浪似乎能穿透时空，再次来到他的面前。指尖黏腻的触感好像从未离去，始终在他的指尖流连。

……等等，醒过来后为什么还能有这么真实的感受？

Eddie猛地掀开被子，摒着呼吸看向暴露在空气里的左手，觉得有点不可思议——他的无名指上，缠绕着一小截熟悉的触手。

“搞什么鬼……”Eddie撑起自己坐在床上，翻来覆去的看自己的左手，那里正慢慢地被黑色的物质缠绕起来。耳后蓦地传来了一阵湿软的被舔舐感，仿佛是恐怖片的标准开场，拟舌物质的主人缓缓在他耳边开了口。

——“Eddie,I`m back, for you.”

然后大脑内一阵猛烈的眩晕，像是第一次连接时的感觉，Eddie感受到了脑内那个不属于自己的声音和思维。

Eddie不得不承认，在这个外星生物离开的日子，他在渴求Venom。

 

-

 

如果剧情是感人的重逢或许更值得抚掌而叹。

再次连接的副作用似乎和上次的饥饿不太一样。同样是生物的本能爆发，这次比上次猛烈太多了。

“嗯…搞、什么…啊……”

Eddie喘着断断续续的气，三个单词要匀够好几口气才能说完。身后的顶撞来得又凶又快，化成性器的触手在Eddie后穴大肆挞伐，进出间带出些黏腻的爱液和汹涌的快感。

替代饥饿的是原始的性爱与欲望，再度融合使Eddie的脑子有些混沌，狼狈而被动地承受着被按在床上野兽般地交媾。

「因为你，Eddie。因为你的某些想法，我们有了交合的欲望。」Venom咧着那口骇人的尖牙，布满粗糙颗粒的怪异长舌在Eddie借力弓起的后背舔舐，逡巡着漂亮的蝴蝶骨周围的领地，黏液滴滴答答地落在Eddie的背上，让他现在的姿势看起来有种淫靡的美感。

Eddie抓紧了枕头，晃了晃脑袋试图将这股迷登登的情绪从脑子里甩出去。屋里依旧是黑暗一片，这似乎给了他某种安全感，至少比这个寄生虫只想怎么操他要安全多了。他不太想知道Venom能不能看见，这太过于羞耻，就算能通过什么外星眼睛将他看个精光，他也绝对不想知道。

Venom正模仿着人类的方式在和Eddie做爱，它清楚地明白自己现在的状态有多渴望Eddie，通过连通，这样的想法又反馈到Eddie的身体上，彼此都在迫切而强烈的期望对方的爱抚和欲望的宣泄。这使得Venom的挺动更加的放肆，Eddie拧着腰向后吞吃的动作幅度更大。

Eddie用手肘撑起自己的上半身，仰起头大声地呻吟，也根本不管太薄的墙壁能否阻挡得住他的声音。他的汗水在满是胡茬的下巴上摇摇欲坠，Venom循着过来，一张怪异的脸凑在Eddie的下巴舔舐，抵着Eddie的额头，舌尖在下巴上来回的滑动。Eddie从Venom映着窗外灯光的可怖的白色眼睛内，隐隐约约看到了自己的脸，压着那股莫名的羞耻，鬼迷心窍地将自己再撑起来点，去亲Venom的嘴角。

我肯定是疯了。

Eddie喘着气，而Venom在Eddie体内的动作也因此而停止了一瞬，它有些困惑Eddie这样的做法。

“嘿，”正如Eddie的想法无法避开Venom，反之亦然，他决定用行动来回答这个问题，“操我……”

说完还用将Venom含得满满当当的后穴收缩了几下，痉挛似的箍着Venom诡异的性器，甚至在接触得那样贴近的嫩肉上还能感受到那根遒劲性器上遍布的细小触手，它们盘根错节地缠绕在本就粗大的性器上，时不时逗弄着Eddie体内敏感凸起的前列腺。

Venom眯了眯眼睛，分出一缕触手化成手的样子，附在Eddie抓着枕头的左手上，顺着枕套和Eddie手掌的缝隙挤了进去，用人类的方式缓缓和他十指相扣。Eddie叹息般喘息了一下，慢慢回握住那只手。

激烈的接吻和后穴的挞伐让快感嚣闹着占领了Eddie的大脑，Venom专注于顶弄Eddie的前列腺，擦过那里所带给Eddie的颤栗超越一切技巧，不过它还是愿意给Eddie更多的感受。

性器上的细小触手汇聚到一起，抵弄着那凸起的软肉，戳刺挑拨，海啸般汹涌的浪潮将Eddie所剩无几的清醒思绪全部击垮，让他双臂无力地跌回柔软的被子里，高高翘起，前端渗着清液的性器急剧地颤抖了几下，打出了一道浊白的液体。

与此同时，他能感受到Venom此刻极度的舒适和愉悦，就像和他一样获得了射精一样的快感，反馈到大脑里使得Eddie似乎有了双倍的高潮，精液还在一股一股地往外吐着。

Eddie的思绪似乎回笼了一点，他喘着气，太久不曾高潮的余韵让他的每一丝呼吸都带着克制的颤抖，舒适得无力动弹。

Venom也慢慢从Eddie身体里退出来，黏哒哒的触手伸出手去缠住Eddie左手无名指的指根，覆盖住那枚银戒。

Eddie有些抱怨，觉得这外星生物太不顾他的想法，宿主和寄生虫的地位都快颠倒了。Venom难得没有反驳他让他道歉，而是盯着Eddie看了很久。

本就是夜半做梦醒来，难道这次是春梦？

Eddie不着边际地想着，Venom的声音突然在脑内炸开。

「我们不是寄生虫和宿主，我们明明是炸薯球的关系。」

Eddie有点无语，这是什么乱七八糟的比喻，Venom还是不太适应地球生活吧？

「我是外面的炸土豆，你是里面的芝士，少了谁都不能成为一颗完整的炸薯球。」

「你是我的，我是你的。」

 

-

 

Eddie的梦魇消失了。

因为日出了啊。


End file.
